Recuerdos
by Gael-ico
Summary: capi 7. Un pequeño problema emocional con kamui, zetsuna queriendo hacerle eso al buen kam, kaoru, entristesida por las palabras de su amor, y un inoconte niño con plumaje blanco,esto es yaoi (kxz), corte el yaoi, gomen nasai, en el prox. capi. lo termi
1. Conocidos

Recuerdos  
  
Todo esta bien como siempre en japon la gente sigue su vida como si nada, olvidada del suceso k sucedio hace menos de un año..... donde 14 personas pelearon x el destino de este mundo, los siete sellos, los dragones del cielo, y los siete mensajeros o angeles, los dragones de la tierra, de esa horrible batalla, solo sobrevivio una persona, kamui, kamui shirou, un joven k perdio todo lo k tenia, a su mejor amigo fuma monou, y a su amada, kotori monou.....los cuales sufrieron x su culpa.....desde el dia en k termino todo siguio su vida......pero no cambio muxo, seguia sin kerer relasionarse con los demas.....a pesar de k ya habian pasadomenos de cuatro años desde eso..... el se habia olvidado de todo solo pensaba en sus dos personas keridas.....kotori.....fuma.... olvido a sus amigos de la infancia...... a sus camaradas, los otros sellos k murieron x el.  
  
Esa tarde se encontraba caminando como de costumbre x donde se habia llevado parte de esa terrible batalla, la torre de tokyo, no soportaba estar ahi, pero su corazon le indicaba siempre ese lugar, no podia evitarlo siempre se sintio atraido a ese lugar, desde ese dia de terror y muerte...... el lo recordaba todo, como si ubiese pasado ase pocos minutos.......decidio sentarse en una banca cercana a donde estaba el parke, reposo sus manos sobres sus pies...despues de un rato se estiro y acomodo sus brazos detras de la banca, al poko tiempo de haberse sentado alguien se le sienta al lado, peresiera alguien desprocupado, sin miedo a la vida, alguien muy afortunado, kamui no le dio la mas minimo importancia a alguien tan despreocupado komo el.... pero esa persona extraña habia volteado su rostro hacia kamui..... sin la mas minima verguensa le dijo al muchacho k estaba al lado suyo:  
  
~Olle disculpa,tu no sabes donde puedo encontrar los departamentos ai teresou?  
  
Kamui volteo a ver al joven de tez morena clara, ojos negros como el vacio y pelo de un color castaño obscuro, al verlo le hiso una cara de confundido y poko despues le contesto:  
  
~Si (con un tono frio)  
  
~Me podrias decir donde keda si no es mucha molestia^^  
  
~Mire esta enfrente a la primera avenida (dijo como hombre de pocas palabras)  
  
~Tu vives ahi?? (dijo el joven en tono amistoso con el fin de entablar conversacion)  
  
~Si, en sierta forma  
  
Hubo un silencio estremesedor entre los dos........ al paracer al joven no le importo mucho k kamui casi no hablara y solo viera a la gente pasaer x ahi, entonces se le kedo vieno detenidamente....kamui, le hacia recordar a un amigo de su infancia tenian un gran paresido indudablemente, pero este joven, kamui, tenia un comportamiento distinto asi k no le presto mucha atencion al parecido..... volvio a intentar hablarle haber si le hacia sacar algo mas k unas palabras:  
  
~Dime vienes seguido x aka??  
  
~Si  
  
~Ya veo, se ve k lo k perdiste era algo muy importante para ti  
  
~Ehh de k hablas?  
  
~De tu mirada, la forma trizte con la k vez a las personas..... x esa simple razon se k has perdido algo  
  
~Eso es algo k a usted no le importa (volteo asi el muchacho) digame, xk usted esta aki sentado al lado de alguien k perdio algo?  
  
~Por k yo yambien perdi a alguien muy importante para mi, a mi mejor amigo..... se fue de okinawa poco despues de la muerte de su madre......eso fue lo k me dijieron....ya k yo perdi contacto con el a los 12 años....ahora a de tener unos 21 años  
  
Kamui lo escucho........le parecio k alguien le estaba jugando una broma de mal gusto..ya k eso parecia un resumen de su vida...con la escepcion de una parte muy dolorosa para el, la pelea x el mundo, pero tambien le hizo recordar un poco de su pasado fuera de tokyo, cuando vivia en okinawa, despues de k murio su tia saya, la mama de kotori y fuma.... empezo a recordar a sus amigos, en especial a uno de sus tres amigos mas keridos zetsuna, zetsuna ichibo, despues de kotori y fuma el fue el unico niño k le hablaba, ya k los demas lo evitaban x ser nuevo y vivir con su madre, siguio recordando sin aserle caso al joven de ojos oscuros.  
  
~Olle....amigo...... estas bien???  
  
~Ha!! (al pareser el joven lo saco de sus recuerdos) ha perdone, k me decia?  
  
~Jaja^^ pareses un buen muchacho, te pareses mucho a el, bueno me tengo k retirar, espero k nos encontremos despues  
  
~Este....si claro  
  
Y el joven salio corriendo siguiendo las indicaciones de kamui para llegar a los departamentos......kamui se levanto con una gran trankilidad y siguio recordando a su amigo zetsuna, de todo lo k hacian, sus juegos de niños, los ratos en k se la pasaban hablando de lo k serian de grandes y divirtiendose en un rio, todos esos recuerdos lleneran de felicidad a kamui, su mirada de triztesa cambio de repente, en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, decidio irse caminando a su casa para ver el paisaje en vez de tomar el camion k lo dejaria cerca de su casa, al poco tiempo de llegar, vio k el mismo joven con el k estaba hablando cerca del parke estaba sentado en unos bancos de metal afuera de su casa, al pareser esperaba a alguien.....no dudo en preguntarle  
  
~Oiga, disculpe a kien espera?  
  
~Ha....hola eres tu jeje^^ sabia k nos volveriamos aver.....pues mira espero al joven k habita el cuarto de enfrente  
  
~Seguro k espera al de este cuerto?  
  
~Si, ya k el k habita en ese cuarto es un amigo de la infancia, vine a buscarlo para hablar con el  
  
~Esta bien......si kiere hablar mas conmigo pase..sientase en su casa  
  
Kamui abrio la puerta mientras le decia esto al joven k se kedo sorprendido, al ver k kamui era el k vivia en ese cuarto, no le kedo de otra mas k entrar para hablar un rato mas con el, ademas no estaba seguro si el era el kamui kien buscaba  
  
~Haaaa O.O.....tu eres el k vive aki...... no me digas......k.....tu eres.....kamui...shirou  
  
~Si yo soy......pero saber kien eres tu es mas importante  
  
~No te acuerdas de mi!!??soy yo zetsuna ichibo cuanto tiempo sin vernos!!!(el joven se abalanzo sobre kamui y lo abraso komo nunca lo habia echo antes)  
  
~Olle.......me......estas........asficiando!!!!!!  
  
~Haaa....perdon, perdon (haciendo reberencia), es k komo tiene años k no te veia no te reconoci.. .pero ahora k te encontre no te dejare irte de nuevo^^  
  
~Este..........k kieres decir con eso?  
  
~Es k kamui..tu me gustas.....desde niños me has gustado  
  
~Pero k dices.....si a tu eres novio de una niña.  
  
~Si pero ella el saber k tu me gustabas.....se alejo de mi.....me senti muy trizte despues de k te fuiste de okinawa.  
  
~Olle estas bien......no te afecto estar afuera tanto tiempo  
  
~No yo estoy bien esto te lo estoy diciendo en serio  
  
~Esta bien, te creo, te creo, x lo k veo no tienes donde dormir verdad  
  
~Si asi es lo k pasa es k planeaba kedarme contigo^^  
  
~Haaaa....¬¬....esta bien dormiras en la sala no te importa o kieres k te buske un cuarto  
  
~No yo estoy bien aki gracias^^  
  
Fin del primer capitulo  
  
Mensaje del autor:Ok ok se k muxos me mataran x hacer esto pero yo tube mis dudas acerca de las preferencias de kamui asi k hice este fict k espero no acabe en sexo y en solo cinco capitulos..........jeje^^ bueno ademas de decir k de los dos personajes principales uno no es mio, son de las chicas clamp^^ 


	2. Una nota

Notas:Hey hola este es el segundo capitulo de recuerdos asi k espero lo disfruten y dejen reviews por favor^^  
  
~~~~~~~Rcuerdos~~~~~~~  
  
Al dia suiguiente kamui desperto temprano como era de costumbre en el y al notar a zetsuna en el sillon de la sala dormido dia un pekeño grito del susto pero luego recordo k el se habia quedado a dormir con el, y empeso a recordar los motivos de haberlo dejado a dormir en se pequeño departamento, intentando olvidar esas palabras de anoche, diciendose para si mismo k a lo mejor solo estaba un poco confundido x la emocion y pudo haber oido mal, dejo de pensar para si y se dirigio a la cocina para hacer el desayuna, claro k esta vez seria para dos y no para uno, kamui preparo algo rapido pero sutil para un buen desayuno, un poco de cafe, unos huevos y pan tostado, y espero a zetsuna unos 15 minutos para k despertara.  
  
Despues de esperarlo 15 minutos decidio comer el solo, comio con algo de prisa ya k se le hacia tarde para ir a trabajar, su unica distraccion del dolor del pasado, el trabajo, termino y dejo sus trastes en el lavabo, pero dejo la comida de su amigo ahi, para cuando despertara, salio de su departamento con mucho cuidado para no despertar al joven k yasia dormido en el sillon, serro la puarta con mucho cuidado, ya afuera cuando estaba dispuesto a salir del lugar de los departamentos es detenido, por una bella joven de cabello rojizo como el fuego,mirada tirna a pesar del extraño color violeta de sus ojosy de una estatura alta para una joven de unos 19 años.  
  
~Disculpe, señor kamui, el pago de la renta ya va ha ser pronto y usted ya debe un mes, seria tan amable de pagarlo antes de k sea el pago de la renta ~dijo en forma tierna~  
  
~A si claro señorita Kaoru  
  
Entonces salio del lugar a toda velocidad para llegar a tiempo para tomar el camion k la dejaria cerca del restaourant donde trabajaba de mesero, x hasares del destino llego a tiempo para tomar el camion e irse, en el departamanto zetsuna ya estaba despertandocomo al rededor de las 10:38 de la mañana, y noto a su lado el desayuno k kamui le habia dejado al lado, y en especial nota la pekeña nota k estaba al lado del plato del pan tostado, la habrio y leyo con mucha atencion:  
  
~"Zetsuna me fui al trabajo, de ahi voy a la escuela regreso en la noche, aki te dejo el desayuno, intenta conseguir un trabajo¬¬ o de por si un lugar donde vivir ¬¬"  
  
~Ese kamui nunca cambiara^^  
  
En el trabajo kamui ya se disponoa a salir cuando de la nada aparecio su jefe  
  
~Kamui x k las prisas te olvidabas de tu pago  
  
~Ha si, gracias señor takaedo  
  
Ahora si Kamui se dirigia a su escuela esperando no llegar tarde xk si no se perderia el examen de ese dia...............  
  
Continuara^^....................  
  
Bueno esto es el capitulo numero dos^^ espero les guste ademas de k los ize mas cortos para todos ustedes y ademas gracis Hikaremi x el review^^este capi te lo dedico a ti^^ 


	3. Yo¿Te gusto?

Notas:Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa^^ wou jamas pense recivir un segundo review O.o eso demuestra la existencia de los milagros XD bueno amiga soley vamos a complacerte un poco kieres yaoi ok^^ pero solo kieres un simple lemon o un yoai extremo???? bueno luego me dices ok^^ y tu historia ya la acabo de leer y esta muy wena al rato le dejo reiews como no pude xk la maldita luz se fue pues se me apago la compu haaaaaaaaaaaaa........bueno heee aki el siguiente capitulo de "Recuerdos"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3º cap.- Yo,¿te gusto?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kamui llego a su escuela sin ningun contratiempo, pero se le habia olvidado un minisculo detalle, y es k durante ese semana la escuela iba ha estar de luto x la muerte del director del plantel.  
  
~Maldito zetsuna, me alvorotaste la mente T.T(si, se la paso pensando todo el dia en lo k le dijo anoche y se le hbia olvidado casi todo XD)~se dijo asi mismo el chico de cabellera obscura y rebelde, mientras se frotaba con una mano la frente~  
  
En los departementos ai teresou, zetsuna estaba lavando los platos pero debido a k tenia las brazos entumidos, debido a k durmio en muy mala postura en el sillon, se le cain todos al piso ocasionando gran estruendo afuera, la señorita Kaoru escucho todo ese ruido y decidio ver k era lo k pasaba en el departamento 666 (no se me ocurrio otro numero XD), entonces la bella chica de ojos violetas toco la puerta.  
  
----Toc, toc, toc----  
  
~¿¿Hay alguien aqui??~no escuchaba respuesta a su pregunta, solo seguia escuchando el ruido de algunas cosas fragiles romperse, y volvio a tocar para haber si alguien le respondia----Toc, toc, toc----~Disculpen,¿¿pero hay alguien aqui??  
  
Al no obtener respuesta alguna a su pregunta se decido x abrir la puerta con su copia, y al darse cuanta de k alguien k no era kamui estaba en la cocina se dio un tremendo susto, gritando la mas fuerte k podia.  
  
~Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!un ladron!!!!!!!!!!!!!alguien llame a la policia!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zetsuna salio de la cocina para notar los gritos de una joven aterrorizada, pero no fue mucha su sorpresa ya k solo kamui sabia k el estaba ahi  
  
~Oiga señorita, tranquilisese x favor, yo no soy ningun ladron yo soy......hum!!!~el chico de cabello castano oscuro fue golpeado x la chica de ojos violetas en sus partes mas nobles, y la chica empeso a correr x toda la casa.....zetsuna x el dolor fue a dar al piso, en posicion fetal, con las manos entre las piernas intentando calmar el dolor k fue ocasionado x la patada de la chica~  
  
~Auxilio un ladron!!!!!!  
  
~Señorita...ha...ya le intente decir k yo no hera un ladron!!  
  
Derepente Kaoru deja de gritar y de correr x toda la casa como lo habia hecho, he se keda mirando a zetsuna a los ojos un rato, al poco tiempo empieza a tomar aire para poder hablar.  
  
~Entonces si usted no es un ladrom, xk esta en la casa del joven kamui y haciendo un desastre con sus cosas  
  
~Bueno, mire, yo vine a kedarme con kamui y lo del desastre fue en la cocina y se me etaban cayendo los platos ya k tengo los brazos entumidos y no puedo lavar muy bien  
  
~Haa perdoneme no sabia k usted estaba viviendo con el joven kamui, perdoneme  
  
~Esta bien la perdono, pero me puedo ayudar~le decia zetsuna mientras le extendia la mano~  
  
~Asi claro a ver venga...haauuuuuummm~gemio la chica al leventar a zetsuna~si desea lo puedo ayudar a lavar los trastes^^  
  
~En serio gracias^^  
  
Asi kaoru y zetsuna se pusieron a lavar los trastes sin romper ni uno^^, mientras tanto kamui despues de caminar unas cuantas horas x las calles de tokyo mientras se ponia el sol, como ha eso de las 6 o 7 de la noche, llego al lugar de costumbre, una parte del centro de su dolor, la torre de tokyo, se sento como de costumbre en la banca k estaba en el parke, y se puso a ver a las personas con su mirada melancolica, mientras pensaba de nuevo para si, en la muerte de sus seres keridos, pero esos pensamientos fueron opacados x una nueva duda, lo k le habia dicho ichibo habria sido verdad o solo un juego de el como de costumbre, el no lo sabia muy bien pero, no lo presto mas importancia ha esa duda y volvio a refleccionar sobre sus seres keridos, despues de un tiempo de estar sentado refleccionando decidio irse a su departamento, se fue con toda la calma del mundo como era de costumbre en el.  
  
En el apartamento de kamui zetsuna ya habia perdido el entumimiento en los brazos, y estaba hablando con la casera, kaoru ichigami, ya se habian vuelto algo asi como unos muy buenos amigos, asi k hablaban muy familiarisadamente, ya k el le habia contado k conocia a kamui desde niño y k eran muy buenos amigos.  
  
~Olle cuanto cuesta la renta de aki, me refiero x departamento  
  
~Pues la renta de un departamento como este cuesta como unos 20 mil yenes, olle, discilpa, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?  
  
~Jaja^^ claro, dime k pasa^^  
  
~Bueno....es k....()//^//()....¿al joven kamui le gusta alguien?  
  
~Jeje^^ no, k yo sepa a el no le gusta nadie de momento^^, ¿¿xk lo preguntas??  
  
~Haaa........este.........bueno......es k.............yo......()//^//().....a mi...¡¡me gusta el joven kamui!!~grito esos palabras conmuchas ganas sin importar k las escucharan afuera~  
  
En ese momento se habrio la puerta y era kamui, al parecer no habia natado la presencia de zetsuna y kaoru hablando en la sala, eso era de esperarse debido a k estaba metido de nuevo en sus pensamientos, tampoco habia oido los gritos de kaoru rebelando su amor hacia el......  
  
~Olle kaoru creo k deberias decirselo, aprovecha k esta en casa^_^  
  
~Heee....pero.....k estas diciendo....¿¿k tal si yo no le gusto??  
  
~Haaa lo dudo una muchacha tan hermosa como tu, dudo k el te diga k no, vamos intentalo~dijo el con toda la calma aun sabiendo k ella seria su rival de amor le permitio una oportunidad~  
  
~Esta bien, joven zetsuna, lo hare......deseme suerte^^~dijo la joven con un poco de inseguridad pero con una sonrisa en su rostro~  
  
~Suerte kaoru, tu puedes  
  
Kaoru se dirigio hacia donde estaba kamui, en la antesala(el cuarto al lado de la sala creo), y al notar k kamui estaba un poco ocupado con sus pensamientos, se aserco, mas a el, al modo de estar a sentarse si se lo proponia.  
  
~Señor kamui...este...¿¿le puedo decir algo??  
  
~Ha kaoru.....cuando entraste, bueno da igual ¿¿k pasa??  
  
~Bueno es k yo............le keria decir.....k usted...........  
  
~¿K pasa kaoru?,¿¿k pasa conmigo??  
  
~Es k.........usted me gusta joven kamui............  
  
Paso un pekeño rato de silencio.......hasta k kamui reaccionara solo para exclamar unas pekeñas palabras.....  
  
~Yo......¿te gusto?  
  
Continuara.......................  
  
Nota autor:Wiiiiiii^^ xfin el tercer capitulo espero les haya gustado, lo hice mas largo, peticion de soley, y si, zetsuna tiene una rival en el amor, kien kreen k gane, kien sabe pero sera una dulce sorpresa para el proximo numero^^......bueno mas bien solo sera alguna tonteria k me pase x la mente XD. hasta luego^^ 


	4. Lo que quice decir

Hola ya saben k la historia no es mia, son de las chavas clamp, el unico personaje k uso de ellas es kamui y las referencias a otros personajes....... dejen reviews gracias  
  
Recuerdos  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Capitulo Cuatro:Eso k no te dije  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Despues de escuchar el silencio kamui, decido habrir su boca para decir torpemente,-pero tu- el no habia terminado de hablar cuando la chica salio corriendo de la habitacion y se fue a la suya, habrio el refri para buscar sus tan adorados chocolates carlos V, y empezo a comer y a reflecxionar k esa no es la primera vez k alguien la rechaza, desde sus padres hasta sus amigos, nunca se habia declarado xk ya conocia las respuestas, asi k no tenia sentido seguir escuchando la tortura k diria kamui  
  
-kamui k le hiciste, acaso le mostraste eso???  
  
-Callate zetsuna!!!  
  
kamui se puso a reflecxionar xk kaoru se fue sin k el pudiera pedirle k le repitiera lo k dijo ya k lo habia dicho muy rapido y no le habia entendido, se encerro en su abitacion con las luces apagadas como era de costumbre en el mientras tanto en la sala zetsuna se hacia la cena ya k kamui habia comido afuera, y despues de comer fue a buscar a kaoru ya k lo dio pena la pobre niña, no tardo mucho en enterarse k ella vivia en el departamento de al lado, y entro sin tocar la puerta, y su sorpresa fue mayuscula al encontar a la hermosa chava drogandose con dulces de chocolate y se pregunto k habia sido lo k paso, se acerco lentamente a la chica y le dio un suave beso en el oido y ella volteo al sentir esto gesto de amor su sorpresa fue mayuscula al ver a zetsuna detras de ella.  
  
k haces aki.....no me mires  
  
Pero kaoru, mira komo estas asi no te ves bonita llena de lagrimas en tus ojos y con todo ese chocolate en tu rostro k parece lapiz labial comestible  
  
A k vienes, no me molestes  
  
kaoru se levanto y se fue corriendo a su cuarto, zetsuna la siguio hasta elcuarto y antes de k serrara la puerta metio el pie para k eso no pasara  
  
Vamos kaoru, k te pasa k te hizo kamui, hablare con el  
  
El no me dijo nada, yo ya sabia k me hiva a decir x eso me fui  
  
Pero si te fuiste como sabias lo k te hiba a decir eso es imposible  
  
Zetsuna te agradesco k te preocupes x mi pero ya vete con kamui y dejame sola no kiero verte  
  
Zetsuna se fue x el mismo lugar x donde entro pero hesta vez el no deseaba dormir en la sala si no k en el cuarto de kamui, entro con kuidado y habrio la puerta de la habitacion de kamui solo para encontrarse a kamui, recostado en una eskina mirando la fria noche sin importarle el ruido o kien eztubiese en su cuarto, solo miraba con melancolia la noche, esa luna llena, tan grande, tan brillosa, tan feliz a pesar de las desgracias, la misma luna k vio morir a kotori, fumma y a los demas, el dia prometido.  
  
Zetsuna se acerco a el lentamente a kamui, estaba a menos de cinco centimetros de su hermoso rostro, pero kamui no lo noto, zetsuna siempre con su buen ojo noto k kamui tenia esa mirada de nuevo, esa mirada de triztesa, soledad, melancolia, amor...............se acurruco en kamui y se duermio ahi, al poco tiempo kamui noto a zetsuna dormido en sus piernas, para no despertarlo decidio no moverse para nada, y lo abrazo tiernamente mientras le susurraba al oido.  
  
Solo x esta vez, zetsuna, duerme bien..........  
  
Kamui le dio un pekeño beso en la frente, y se keda dormido, aun abrazandolo sin preocupaciones, sin importarle nada, solo su felicidad, sus añoransas, sus sueños, su amor......... kamui ya estaba bastante cansado asi k no tardo mucho en dormirse.............empezo a soñar..............  
  
El estaba solo en su habitacion, todo oscuro como siempre, de repente siente la sensacion de un beso en la boca, pero se dio cuenta k se trataba de zetsuna, el k lo amaba, el k lo adoraba, el empezo a kitarle la kamisa, empeso ha besar su cuello, empeso a bajar hasta su pecho, lo besama tiernamente, siguio bajando hasta su estomago, ahi combino sus labios con su lengua cuasando un gran placer a kamui, el lo disfrutaba se notaba en sus gemidos, pero denoto adelante de el, la figura de alguien, parecia ser una me¡ujer, de buen cuerpo, como de una estatura de 1.90 cm, ella se empezo ha hacercarse y de repente...........  
  
El monotono sonido del despertador desperto al chico de cabellos oscuros de su letargo de rosas..............  
  
CONTINUARA................................................................  
  
Notas del autor:Si ya se lo k estaran pensando, este ya se volvio loko, o se le safo un tornillo les pido perdonen mis tonterias escritas aki pero es lo mas k les puedo dar, lo siento -- 


	5. lo que dije ayer fue

KH:Hola..........bueno como dije en mi fic de yugioh, "aventuras en veracruz publicaria el capi 5 de este fict, y asi es, pero yo tenia planeado esperar una semana, pero gracias a hik k me estubo "diciendo frases bonitas" para k me apurara pues, hize los dos capis de "aventuras en veracruz", y pues gracias x su apoyo hik, kaibashirou y Soley k son mis unicas reviewers T.T soy tan happy, bueno me dejo de estupideses y empesemos con:"Recuerdos"  
  
--------------------------Lo que te dije fue....------------------------  
  
El monotono sonido del despertador, de numeros de colores carmin, habian despertado a Kamui, el se sorprendio al tener un sueño, ya k desde k la princesa hinoto le tejia sueños, el no habia vuelto a soñar, en especial un sueño como ese, un sueño con zetsuna, se preguntaba, k si lo k habia soñado era solo un sueño, o le mostraba el futuro, como los sueños de hinoto. Despues de un corto rato de estar en su cama meditando se incorporo y se fue a bañar.  
  
Habrio una puerta metalica, la k daba al baño, se miro en el espejo, estaba todo sudado, ya k ese sueño lo habia echo sudar(y el echo de estar tapado con todo ese calor k hace alla de noche no ayuda) empeso a verse seriamente en el espejo, se veia un poco vanidoso(kamui vanidoso orale o.O), se vio la cara un par de minutos, y se pregunto  
  
-¿que me habra visto?......¿sera mi forma de ser?....no...lo dudo mucho.....¿sera mi cara?.....en realidad, cuando estaba en la prepa, las chicas solo se llevaban conmigo, x mi cara.....si probablemente sea eso.............  
  
Dejo de reflexionas para kitarse la camisa, y los pantalenes, abrio como siempre la llave del agua caliente de la rregadera, pero su cuerpo fue regado con grandes cantidades de gotas de agua fria, sintio un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo, y acompañado de un largo grito.  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRR! !!!MALDITA AGUA CALIENTE!!!!  
  
Kamui salio del apocento de la regadera, agarro una toalla y se tapo sus partes intimas salio del departamento, y se dirigio al departamento de alado, toco la puerta histerico, TOCCC, TOCCC, TUMM,........no hubo respuesta........volvio a tocar......TOCCC, TOOCCCC, TUUUUUUUMMMMMMM..........  
  
-haaa.......pase.....esta abierto  
  
-KAORU ICHIGAMI, XK NO ESTA PRENDIDO EL CALENTADOR DEL LUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(kamui da mucho miedo cuando se pone asi o.o)  
  
-Kamui.......snif.....snif.....-le dio la espalda a kamui para poder limpiarse las lagrimas-es, xk no ha pagado....snif...el alquiler señor....snif....kamui  
  
-haaa.....k pasa kaoru.....k tienes???  
  
-haaa........yo....es k......bueno...  
  
-ha, por cierto k me ibas ha decir ayer es k como lo dijiste tan rapido y luego te fuiste corriendo, pues no te entendi n-n(kam....sonrio....ha de ser por compromiso ¬¬)  
  
-ha, no le escucho....he...pues....lo k le dije ayer.....fue.....hee....que si no pagaba se le iba a cortar el agua caliente, si, eso le dije n-n  
  
-solo por no pagar un mes o.o bueno espera, voy por mi cartera  
  
Kamui regreso a su departamento para buscar su cartera, pero como no la encontro.....pos se puso a buscarla, y como no se ha cambiado sigue en toallas nomas.....  
  
-donde demonios deje esa cartera.......un momento...ya se jijiji(risita diabolica)  
  
Kamui se dirijio hacia la ropa de zetsuna y busco la cartera de este, pues se le hizo k tenia k coperar con los gastos del departamento mientras este durmiera ahi.....ero claro el estaba mucho mas pobre k cam y solo le saco para tres meses(huy k pobre ¬¬)  
  
-jajajajajaja con esto si podre bañarme n-n  
  
Kamui salio corriendo hacia el departamento de kaoru, y sigue con su toalla...kamui entro sin previo aviso al departamento para dejarle el dinero y le pusiera de nuevo el agua caliente, x que hacia un frio  
  
-kaoru aki esta el diner................  
  
-O.O........Ò.Ó......HAAAAAAAAAAAA DEJENERADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
si, asi es, kamui vio en fachas menores.....o mas bien desnuda a kaoru, y si preguntaran, xk se estaba cambiando??bueno el echo de k kamui tardo 20 minutos buscando su cartera y de k kaoru estubiera con la misma ropa del dia anterior tiene mucho k ver, y pos como la niña es muy delicada le dio tremendo golpe a kamui kien salio volando por el techo....dejando un agujero en este....  
  
-(ya callo a tierra)solo te venia a dar el dinero del mes k debo y el de este mes para k me pongas el agua caliente T.T  
  
-(ya vestida)ha....gomen joven kamui, bueno vamos a poner el agua caliente de su apartamento  
  
Los dos jovenes salieron del departamento, para ir a las calderas y conectar el agua caliente del departamento de kamui, y asi ambos estarin felices, k tierno no???pero como esto es yaoi, y no algo normal pos aka viene lo bueno n-n  
  
-haaaaa k rica esta el agua fria....espero k a kamui le guste el agua fria n-n  
  
-haa bueno me voy a bañar, que bueno k zetsuna se despierta hasta mas tarde n-n  
  
kamui entra al baño con toda la calma del mundo, sin notar k alguien se estaba bañando, y k esa persona ya lo habia visto a el, todo era una escena estilo discovery chanael, la preza(kamui) estaba estaba indefenso ante el depredador(zetsuna) k lo vigilaba para salir de la nada y saltar sobre su victima....y oues exactamenta pasa eso zetsuna brinco sobre kamui n-n  
  
-kamui!!!!!!!!!!muac muac muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuac  
  
-haaaaaa deja de besarme zetsuna!!!!!ademas de k estamos desnudos!!!!  
  
-y eso k???ya se...k te parece si asemos "eso" he n-n  
  
-haaaa bajate de mi hentai!!!!-kamui tira a zetsuna de arriba de el-  
  
-huuuuy k genio, solo era una broma n-n  
  
-broma, valla broma ¬¬ si tu vuelves ha hacer algo parecido te va a ir muy mal entiendes ¬¬  
  
-yes mi master  
  
-tampoco exageres, por cierto ya encontraste un trabajo??  
  
-pa que lo necesito si soy jubilado n-n  
  
-zetsuna tu no eres jubilado, si apenas tienes 21 años ¬¬  
  
-haaa no me crees pues mira ni credencial falsificada n-n  
  
-olle imbecil eso es robo!!!!  
  
-y k ¬¬ yo no me quejo del dinero k me kitaste en la mañana ¬¬  
  
-eso era para pagar la renta ¬¬ ademas ladron k robo a ladron tiene 100 años de perdon n-n  
  
-no seas tarado mi kam....mira si kieres busco trabajo y ya, listo solucionado  
  
-pues bien va a buscarlo ahora mismo!!!!  
  
-deja me baño, kieres n-n  
  
-apurate k tengo k ir a trabajar ¬¬  
  
To Be Continue...............  
  
K les parecio???espero les aya gustado y bueno por el dia de hoy no estare en el msn x k tengo tarea k hacer y por k mi cuenta esta bloqueada por 24 horas.........asi k hasta el lunes los veo n-n cuidense todos n-n  
  
P.D. dejen reviews, un acordion o algo pero con un reviews.....gracias n-n  
  
Ciaoito!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. El cuervo blanco

Konichiwa!!!bueno ya volvi como todo el mundo deseaba (se ollen aplausos atras) gracias gracias mi bello publico, bueno ya terminaron mis examenes y puedo escribir, no es genial???bueno espero mis estupideses no les estorben en nada a otros escritores,y solo quiero decirles que apartir de hoy aparecera el unico enemigo 100% malo..... o no relacionado con nada como ustedes desean decirle, bueno eso es todo y empesamos!!!  
  
--------------------------El cuervo blanco------------------------  
  
Despues de poder bañarse, kamui y zetsuna abandonaron el departamento, a lo lejos se podia ver unas cuantas nubes negras anunciando el comienso del llanto de los angeles, eso llanto que disfrutamos tanto los humanos, que nos calma, ese dolor para los angeles, ese sentimiento de impotencia de no poder detener a el, era lo que los hacia llorar, muy pocas personas sentian lo mismo que los angeles al llorar.....  
  
-Haaa estupida lluvia . como la detesto, siempre me entrostese  
  
-en serio zetsuna ¬¬ yo pense que nada te entristecia  
  
-hooo ero mi kamui, estando a tu lado siempre me pongo feliz-se le acerca y lo abraza, pero cuando le intenta dar un beso, kamui se quita-  
  
-no hagas tonterias y apurate antes de que quedemos empapados, ademas de que tengo que llegar al trabajo  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Mientras tanto en el parque ueno se encontraba el causante del llanto de los angeles, el trabajador sin nombre, el enviado del cielo y del infierno, el donador de vida y de muerte, nadie pronunciaba su nombre todos lo llamaban el "cuervo blanco" buscano a su encargo, una persona no mayor de 35 años.....  
  
-al fin te he encontrado, yoh asakura(y este wey que pedo???)  
  
al momento de decir estas palabras todo el parque se llena de plumas y petalos de sakura, debido a que el estaba parado en el arbol de sakuras mas hermoso del parque, el arbol del sakurasukamori, ese arbol lleno de maldad que caza a las almas que rondan ese lugar para poder alimentarse, a falta del sakurasuka, aprovechaba la presencia del cuervo blanco.......  
  
-haaaaaaa.............haaaaaaaa..................-yoh se desploma en el piso, haciendo un charco de sangre a su alrededor-  
  
-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!llamen a un medico  
  
Una victima mas del cuervo blanco, un alma que le toco su hora, tenia que regresar, en la parte superior de unos de los sakuras del parque se veia un majestuoso cuervo blanco, muy poca gente lo veia, ya que por su color y su parentesco con ellas era facil de confundir, pero esos ojos rojos, no eran normal en un cuervo, solo una persona se detenia a verlo y de vez en cuando hablaba con el, la gente pensaba que estaba loco pero eso no le importaba si podia apresiar esos ojos rojos llenos de calma y paz  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.--.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
-algo mas señorita??  
  
-no gracias joven n-n ha tenga para usted n-n  
  
-hoo muchas gracias n-n  
  
-lo veo y no lo creo, kamui ese chico si que trae mas clientela que tu n-n  
  
-no molestes quieres ¬¬  
  
-esta bien kamui, pero, calmado solo por que compre este restaurente no tienes que tratarme asi, soy el nuevo dueño y tu jefe asi que dime saeki o sr. sae  
  
-esta bien saeki ¬¬ pero yo que tu vigilo a zetsuna ¬¬  
  
-por que?? solo por que le di un empleo en el mismo horario que tu??  
  
-no es por eso, pero solo es una advertencia ¬¬  
  
-muchas gracias señorita, espero le haya gustado la camida n-n  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Mientras tanto afuera del restaurante, pasaba un chico de alrededor de unos 17 años pelo negro al igual que sus ojos, su tez era morena clara, decidio sentarse en una banca cercana al restaurante, parecia estar esperando a alguien, probablemente un amigo o un familiar o incluso a su novia, al ver slir a un chica peli azul se levanto de su lugar y le puso una mano en el hombro, en el mismo instante la chica cayo al piso en lo que pereceria un largo tranze  
  
-bueno, ya era tu hora, sabes la gente buena siempre es la primera en morir- dijo el chico a la chica que lacia en el piso-bueno levantate y vamonos quieres n-n  
  
Del cuerpo de la chica salio una especie de luz, que poco a poco fue tomando la forma de la chica, esta abrazo el braso del chico que le hubiese tocado el hombro y desaparecieron solo para dejar unas pequeñas plumas esparcidas por el lugar  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-haaaa......hoy fue un largo dia no crees kam n-n  
  
-lo dices por que casi incendias el restaurante??  
  
-bueno si.....pero tambien por otras cosillas n-n  
  
-lo dices por tu intento de hacer "eso" enfrente de todos ¬¬  
  
-bueno...eso fue accidental mi kam n-n  
  
-aja si como no ¬¬ bueno espero que mañana no hagas tantas tonterias quieres ¬¬  
  
-siiiiii!!!mi kamui n-n  
  
To Be Continue...............  
  
Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa espero les haya gustado este capi, pues al fin puse al causante de la infelicidad de nuestra pareja, claro que aun no saben como lo hara, por que eso ni yo lo se T.T pero weno espero adividen quien es el cuervo blanco n-n esa va ha ser su tarea okz??hasta luego!!!haaa se me olvidaba dejen reviews quieren n-n muchas gracias  
  
Sayonara!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Minutos

Holaaaaaa como estan??espero bien n-n yo pos en este momento no ando muy bien que digamos, asi que bueno segun lo establecido en mis notas este sera uno de los capis finales de este fict, puede que estos ultimos capitulos den un giro inesperado devido a mi estado de animo y por la musica que estoy ollendo, muy muy muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy trizte musica, les diria de quien es pero, naa pa que, ademas de que solo una persona sabe este final, y no soy yo, bueno espero disfruten este capitulo, intento hacerlo algo trizte pero weno n-n disfrutenlo  
  
--------------------------Minutos------------------------  
  
Despues de haber regresado a su departamento, kamui visito a kaoru para poder hablar tranquilamente con ella, en realidad kamui no sabia que hacer con zetsuna, ademas de que estaba empesando ha sentir algo adentro de el por zetsuna, el ya tenia una idea de lo que era, pero quieria comprobarlo, y penso que a lo mejor kaoru lo entenderia.  
  
-Kaoru, tengo un problema y creo que tu eres la unica que puede ayudarme  
  
-enserio??bueno dime cual es el problema n-n  
  
-mira, lo que pasa, es que...pues como te lo explico, creo que estoy enamorado de zetsuna......  
  
-........O.O  
  
-y bueno......no se si esto que siento sea amor...por eso vine contigo  
  
-ha.....bueno.....este..........  
  
Lo que kamui no sabia era que esas palabras le habian roto el corazon a kaoru, y en ese mismo momento, ella no sabia que hacer, si soltarse a llorar o ayudar a su amor platonico....no sabia que hacer...lo penso unos minutos, que le podia responder para no denotar su dolor, eso no hiba ha ser facil, pero penso que siempre hacerse la tonta servia......  
  
-bueno, la verdad, no se como podria ayudarte kamui n-n  
  
-bueno, gracias de todos modos  
  
-jeje n-n  
  
Kamui salio del departamente dejando a kaoru en la oscuridad del lugar, no sabia que hacer, estaba hecha añicos por dentro, nunca penso que su amor, estuviera enamorado de su mejor amigo, no tenia sentido, eso era imposible, que pudo haberlo ocasionado, una pequeña lagrima salio de sus hermosos ojos violetas, una lagrima de dolor e infelicidad, de desamor y arrepentimiento, pero a la vez de felicidad, de saber que su amor estara con una buena persona.....  
  
-snif....que tonta soy......-las lagrimas invadieron su rostro  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
En el departamento de kamui todo estava en calma, pareciera que no viviese nadie alli, tal ves zetsuna este dormido, penso kamui, invadiendo el cuarto donde dormia el susodicho chico, lo vio en el sillon recostado, durmiendo tranquilamente, con un simple boxer tapandolo, un poco de baba salia de su boca, era tan tierno durmiendo, parecia un pequeño niño, un pequeño niño el cual le llamaba la atencion a kamui, ese torso bien trabajado, esas piernas, esos brazos fuertes, incluso esa cara de niño inocente, contrastaban con toda su personalidad, tal vez, algun dia, el me gustaria...que estubieras despierto.....-kamui besa lo en los labios, tan tiernamente, tan suevemente, casi, casi sin ser sentido por zetsuna, de repente, este se despierta-  
  
-kamui!!!-abraza a kamui-valla, jamas pense que harias eso n-n  
  
-hacer que ¬¬  
  
-por favor kamui, te vi n-n  
  
-esta bien, si lo hice, pero solo fue un beso y ya ¬¬  
  
-y que te parese si lo hacemos algo mas n-n  
  
-a que te refires como mas ¬¬  
  
-ya sabes, un poco de esto, con otro poco de aquello n.n  
  
-dejame pensarlo ¬¬  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Mientras tanto, afuera de un hospital, un esplendoroso cuervo blanco, observa a un joven saliendo del hospital, caminando desprocupado por las calles, pareciera que resivio buenas noticias, pero que el cuervo lo este observando, no eran buenas noticias, este bajo de su arbol y se convirtio en un niño pequeño, que corrio hacia al joven, haciendolo moverse un poco, maviendolo hacia la calle, en ese momento un camion paso, atropellando al joven, regando sangre por todos lados, pero en especial en el niño, que parecia gustarle la sensacion del liquido caliente en su cuerpo, se hacerco rapidamente al cuerpo casi irreconocible.....pero lujebre y lleno de ese liquido rojo, el liquido de la vida.........  
  
-vamos, tenemos que irnos, tu padre te esta buscando......  
  
-¿hee?...mi padre........que paso con el.....  
  
-estas muerto, y tu padre , me mando a recogerte n-n  
  
-¿como que estoy muerto?eso es imposible!!  
  
-mira yo no estoy jugando, asi que sigueme-el inocente niño se transformo denuevo en un cuervo, el mismo cuervo blanco, con manchas rojas sobre su hermoso plumaje, luciendolo con gusto, desapareciendo entre la nada con el muchacho, llevandolo con su "Padre"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
-zetsuna........este....yo..........  
  
-zetsuna, calmado kamui, no pasara nada malo n,n  
  
-pero...yo...este..........  
  
-calmado n,n  
  
Zetsuna empiesa a quitarle la camisa a kamui, con la suavidad con la que lo caracteriza, lo empiesa ha besar por todo el cuerpo, tiernamente........  
  
To Be Continue...............  
  
Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa, bueno, le corte ahi, por que pienso hacer la escena del yaoi al principio, y por que ando corto de inspiracion xD, pero weno, espero les haya gustado este capi, mi bloque mental me ha impedido escribir, aparte de las formulas de fisica xD miren que llevarse materias al extraordinario es horrible y bueno, no es la gran cosa, el cuervo blanco es un simple asesino, como un enviado de dios, el nemesis de kamui, la muerte en vida, bueno, eso parece, pero no es asi n-n luego les digo, y pasenla bien en sus vacaciones, saludos a la familia, ya saben, un review no hace daño xD gracias pior leer esta cosa fea n-n  
  
"En las tinieblas se esconde el odio, el odio puede consumirte, hacerte hacer lo que el desea, pero si vez un poco en el fondo de esa oscuridad veras una pequeña luz, la luz que nos guiara a un paraiso mejor"  
  
"En la oscuridad de mi corazon, reflexionando sobre esto que siento"  
  
"El hombre es escoria, que no deveria existir en este mundo, por eso, he decidido empesar acabando conmigo mismo"  
  
Sayonara!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
